Always
by aufildesmots2016
Summary: Il fut une époque où le mage noir rependait la terreur , où juste son évocations faisait se cacher les sorciers les plus téméraires. Mais 11 ans plus tard, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est plus, vaincu par un bébé. Maintenant la paix règne dans les monde des sorciers. C'est en cette fin d'été 1989 que le jeune Elladora Diggle fait sa rentrée à la célèbre école de
1. Prologue

_**18 Aout 1978**_

C'est une soirée d'été des plus banal. Le soleil se couche paresseusement sur le village moldu de Harbledown, dans le Kent, quand le jeune Dedalus Diggle rentre chez lui après sa journée de travail chez Pirouette et Badin. Alors qu'il dépose son haut de forme violet sur la table de sa cuisine tout en se disant qu'on bon thé lui ferait le plus grand bien il entend des coups sec frappé à sa porte.

Tout joyeux de recevoir de la visite dans son tout nouveau chez lui il se dirige d'un pas guilleret jusqu'à la dites porte et l'ouvre avec un immense sourire, qui s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il voit face à lui son ancien directeur de Poudlard.

 _\- Professeur Dumbledore, entré je vous en pris._

Tout en disant cela il s'écarta pour le laissé passer, rapidement suivit d'une jeune femme au cheveux roux. Cette dernière regarde le jeune homme avec qui elle à étudié à Poudlard en lui souriant gentiment.

Dedalus les invites à s'asseoir dans le salon haut en couleur tandis qu'il court à la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Ils se demande ce que son ancien directeur et son ancienne camarade de classe peuvent bien faire ici, mais après tout peut être lui apportent-ils un cadeau. Il lui semble que la jeune femme portait quelque choses dans ses bras en entrant.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon.

 _\- Professeur, j'apprécie énormément Dedalus mais êtes vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas la garder avec moi? Je suis sa mère après tout et son père ne connait même pas son existence._

Le vielle homme déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, dans un geste quasi paternel, et tout en observant le petit être qui dormait dans les bras de cette dernière déclara.

 _\- Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire de la garder près de vous, de pouvoir dire à son père qu'elle existe mais vous savez tout comme moi que si Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom vient à avoir vent de son existence il tuera son père pour traîtrise ainsi que l'enfant et vous par la même occasion._

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur la petite qui dormait paisiblement au creux de ses bras et su à l'instant où il eu finit de parler qu'il avait raison. Ce fut donc Dedalus qui la tira de ses pensées en revenant avec un plateau chargé de Scones et d'une théière fumante.

 _\- Attention le thé est très chaud et la confiture et à la framboise professeur. Maintenant si vous me le permettez, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite. Pas qu'elle me soit désagréable bien au contraire mais je suis tout de même un peu surpris de vous voir vous déplacez jusque chez moi et en semaine qui plus est._

Le directeur de Poudlard regarda un instant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Dedalus, qui avait quitté l'école 2 ans plus tôt, juste après avoir passé ses BUSE, semblait plutôt bien s'en sortir dans la vie.

 _\- Tout d'abord je tient à vous remercier pour la confiture de framboise Mr. Diggle. je suis très flatté que vous vous en souveniez. Ensuite, pour ce qui concerne notre visite, cela concerne les affaires de L'ordre._

Le jeune homme, sentant que le moment n'était pas à la plaisanterie se départie de son sourire et plongea son regard dans celui de Dumbledore tout en lui déclarant.

 _\- Je vous écoute professeur._

 _\- Ce que je vais vous dire ce soir ne sera connus que de nous trois et il ne devras pas en être autrement. Jamais!_

Le jeune homme acquiesça rapidement imité par la jeune femme.

 _\- Melle Evans, ici présente viens de mettre au monde un enfant qui court un immense danger du fait que son père soit un mangemort._

Dedalus fut plus que surpris en apprenant que la douce Lily Evans avait eu une aventure avec un mangemort mais se contenta de hocher la tête sans prononcer le moindre mots en attendant la suite du récit.

 _\- Le pauvre homme n'a pas vraiment eu d'autre choix, que de suivre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, pour dire vrai. Mais si jamais le mage noire apprenait l'existence de ce bébé les circonstance pourrait en être dramatique. Ils nous faut donc le cacher. Le faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Accepteriez vous de le faire passer pour l'enfant d'une cousine éloignée, morte dans des circonstances tragique, que vous auriez accepter de recueillir et d'élever comme si c'était le votre?_

Lily se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme et le cœur déchiré déposa sa fille dans les bras de ce dernier. Dedalus fixa quelque minutes le petit être qui se lovait maintenant dans ses bras tout en étant son pouce. Quand il releva les yeux sur ses invités, son sourire était réapparu, et tout en serrant un peu plus la petite contre lui il leurs dit.

 _\- Se serait un honneur pour moi de l'élever comme ma propre fille._

C'est ainsi qu'en cette soirée du 18 Aout 1978 Lily Evans, Albus Dumbledore et Dedalus Diggle se retrouvèrent tout trois liés par le sortilège de Fidelitas.


	2. Le chemin de traverse

_**5 Juillet 1989**_

Elladora Diggle était une jeune fille pas très grande, plutôt menu (certain dirait maladive), avec des magnifiques cheveux noir qui lui tombaient à la taille et faisaient ressortir la pâleur de sa peau ainsi que ces yeux vert foncé quasi noir. Elle aimait beaucoup rire, mais elle aimait également beaucoup le calme. Chose plutôt rare à la maison malgré qu'elle y vive seulement avec son père. Ce dernier était d'une bonté infini, pour preuve il lui avait totalement alloué une pièce de leur grande maison afin dans faire une fantastique bibliothèque, qu'il ne manquait jamais de compléter d'un nouvel ouvrage qu'il dégotait on ne sais où. Mais pour en revenir à ce que nous disions précédemment, Dedalus Diggle avait beau être d'une infini bonté il n'était malheureusement pas la plus discrète ni la plus introverti des personnes que l'on puisse croiser alors vous vous doutez bien que de vivre avec n'était pas des plus facile.

La jeune Elladora Diggle, alors âgée de 10 ans et 10 mois et 17 jours, profitais donc du fait que son père soit au travail et donc par conséquent que la maison soit d'un calme olympien pour se plonger dans l'énorme ouvrage intitulé "Les Hommes qui aimaient trop les dragons " qui lui avait été offert pour son cinquième noël par Charlie Weasley le fils d'un ami de son père. On en sait si c'est à cause de la personne qui le lui à offert où bien si ce n'est à cause de la manière dont ce dernier lui à parler des ces impressionnante créature, mais une chose est sur c'est que depuis ce temps là la jeune fille ne c'est plus jamais séparé de ce livre et à même développer une certaine tendance à collectionner tout ce qui à trait aux dragons.

Elle était adossée à un vieux saule qui apportait une fraîcheur plus que bienvenue à cette période, délaissant parfois son livre afin de jouer un peu avec le niffleur qui a élu domicile dans le fond du jardin il y a quelques années. Alors que la petite créature se tortillais sur le dos dans l'espoir de recevoir quelques caresses sur le ventre l'attention de Elladora fut attiré par le hululement d'un hibou. En levant les yeux elle remarque que se dernier approchait rapidement pour finalement se poser dans une branche suffisamment basse pour que la petite l'atteigne en se tenant debout.

A peine fut-elle sur ses pieds qu'elle remarqua le cachet de l'enveloppe. Ca y est, elle l'avait finalement reçu. Elle récupéra la lettre qui lui était adressée et après avoir donné un peu de miam hiboux à l'animal se dépêcha de briser le sceau de cire qui fermait l'enveloppe.

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand- Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Chère , Melle Diggle_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 3 Septembre, nous attendrons votre hiboux le 31 Juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Melle Diggle, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe._

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Uniforme_

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

 _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

 _Livres et manuels_

 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_

 _Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette_

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_

 _Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._

 _Fournitures_

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

Après avoir lu la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois elle la déposa sur son livre, se saisit du petit niffleur qui l'observait, attendant toujours une caresse, et ce mit à danser avec ce dernier. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle déposa la petite créature à ses pieds, repris son livre tout en enfouissant sa lettre dans la poche de sa jupe et partit en courant jusqu'à la maison. Une fois arrivé elle déposa son livre sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant le canapé et se dirigea jusqu'à la cheminé. Elle se saisit d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette, entra dans la cheminé et dit tout fort.

 _\- CHAUDRON BAVEUR._

Une immense gerbe de flamme monta dans la cheminé et la fillette disparu.

 _ **Chaudron Baveur, Chemin de traverse**_

Une détonation se fit entendre puis une gerbe de flamme éclaira le vieux pub. Elladora sortit des flamme le plus naturellement du monde sous le sourire du tavernier.

 _\- Bonjour Ella, comment vas tu?_

 _\- Bonjour Tom. Très bien merci et vous?_

 _\- A merveille. Tu veux un jus de citrouille?_

 _\- Non merci Tom , peut être une autre fois. Je dois me dépêcher d'aller voir Papa._

 _\- Quand tu voudras, déclara le viel aubergiste tout en lui faisant signe de la main tandis qu'elle s'éloignait déjà en courant._

Un homme se trouvant dans la petite cours derrière le bar se servit d'un parapluie rose, qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, pour lui ouvrir le passage qui la mènerait au chemin de traverse.

Une fois arrivée dans la rue commerçante elle ne pus s'empêchée de vagabonder un peu. Regardant les vitrines des boutiques où elle viendrait très bientôt chercher tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour son entrée à Poudlard. Elle arriva finalement devant Pirouette et Badin où se pressait des tas des jeunes gens, d'environs son âges, à la recherche de la dernière nouveauté de la boutique. La fillette se faufila entre tout ce petit monde jusqu'à atteindre le comptoir sur lequel elle se hissa afin d'agiter sous le nez de son père sa lettre d'admission.

Quand Dedalus compris ce qui se promenait sous ses yeux il poussa un cri de joie et pris aussitôt la fillette dans ses bras, l'entraînant dans une valse folle, faisant par la même occasion tomber son haut de forme violet, faisant rire les clients autour d'eux. Au bout de quelques minutes il la lâcha enfin et tout en s'agenouillant face à elle lui dit.

 _\- Demain je ne travail pas donc nous passeront la journée à t'acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin et même tout ce qui te fais envie car c'est un grand jour._

Elladora sauta au cou de son père et tandis que se dernier retournais travailler, car oui même si l'on doit tenir un magasin de farce et attrape et que cela est toujours très drôle c'est tout de même considérer comme un travail, la jeune fille s'assit sur la comptoir à ses côté tout en mangeant un paquet de dragées surprise de Berthy Crochu que son père lui avait glissé.

 _ **Harbledown, le lendemain matin**_

 _\- Debout mon petit Boursouflet. C'est l'heure d'allé acheter tes affaires pour Poudlard._

Elladora n'eu pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, à peine Dedalus avait-il finis de parler qu'elle courait déjà dans les escalier pour aller à la cuisine engloutir son petit déjeuner qui embaumait la maison. Si bien que quand ce dernier se retourna afin de verser les œufs brouillé et le bacon dans l'assiette de sa fille il la vit lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

 _\- Mange vite et habille toi, une longue journée nous attends._

Elle acquiesça tout en engloutissant son assiette sans se départir de son sourire. Une fois finis elle remonta, s'habilla rapidement et revint plus vite encore auprès de son père en lui signalant qu'elle était prête à partir. L'homme se saisit de la petite main qu'elle lui tendait et il les fit tout deux transplaner jusqu'au chemin de traverse qui grouillait déjà de monde. Principalement des familles qui, vraisemblablement, se trouvais ici pour les même raisons que eux.

 _\- Alors par quoi veux tu commencer?_

Elle réfléchit un instant puis tout en indiquant une boutique du bout des doigts lui dit.

 _\- Par Mr. Ollivander._

 _\- Alors c'est partit pour la baguette._

Avant même qu'il ne puisse se saisir à nouveau de sa main Elladora était partit en courant dans la direction choisi. Une fois à l'intérieur il sonna sur la petite clochette du comptoir tandis qu'elle regardait tout autour d'elle, émerveillée. Au bout de quelques minutes un vielle homme apparu.

 _\- Mr Diggle, quel plaisir. Oh et je vois que la petite Miss Diggle à bien grandit. Il est déjà l'heure pour vous de choisir votre baguette?_

La petite fut quelque peu intimidée par le viel homme et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son père. Dedalus posa la main sur la tête de sa fille et sans se départir de son ton jovial répondit au fabriquant de baguette.

 _\- Bonjour Mr. Olivander, c'est un plaisir également. En effet, Elladora entre à Poudlard à la rentrée._

Mr. Olivander sourit largement et fit signe à la jeune fille de s'approcher un peu, il la mesura et l'observa rapidement avant de disparaître au milieux des hauts rayons. Il réapparu néanmoins très vite avec quelques boites dans les mains. Il ouvrit la première et la tendit à la jeune fille avant de la lui reprendre en marmonnant que " non, ça n'allait vraiment pas". Il lui en tendit une deuxième et son visage ridé s'éclaira de nouveau d'un sourire.

 _\- Du bois de Noyer noir, ce n'est pas des plus commun Miss Diggle, ni des plus facile à maîtriser. Seul un sorcier honnête, perspicace et sincère peux se le permettre. Si jamais vous n'êtes pas sincère, envers quelqu'un d'autre ou envers vous même votre baguette le saura et ce jour là elle refusera tout bonnement de fonctionner. Cependant le crin de licorne en son cœur en fait une baguette extrêmement fidèle. Si toutefois vous faites preuve de toute les qualités que j'ai mentionné elle sera une baguette très puissante, notamment pour les enchantements._

Elladora serait la baguette tout contre son cœur et buvant littéralement les paroles du viel homme.

 _\- Je vous promet d'en être digne. Déclara t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux._

Mr. Ollivander lui sourit tandis que Dedalus déposait quelques galion sur le comptoir avant d'entraîner sa fille jusque dans la rue. Une fois sortie il se pencha vers elle et lui demanda.

 _\- Que dirais tu d'allé te chercher un petit animal de compagnie?_

Elle hocha la tête avec vigueur tout en tirant son père jusque devant Au royaume du Hiboux et s'arrêta sous la cage d'une superbe chouette Effraie qui somnolait paisiblement, indifférente au tumulte du quartier. La petite Elladora leva de grand yeux suppliant vers son père.

 _\- Je veux celle là._

Dedalus, incapable de lui refusé quoique ce soit lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'entrer dans la petite boutique afin de payer l'animal.

 _ **Chaudron Baveur, Fin d'après midi.**_

Ils vérifiait pour la dixième fois au moins qu'il ne manquait rien à la liste. Tom déposa devant eux un Whisky Pur Feu pour Dedalus et un Jus de Citrouille pour Elladora. Ce qui eu au moins le mérite de leurs faire sortir le nez du parchemin. Dedalus prit une gorgée puis déclara.

 _\- Je pense que nous n'avons rien oublié. Maintenant que dirais tu de manger un bon repas que Tom nous aura préparé avec amour._

Le père et la fille ne purent retenir un gloussement alors que l'aubergiste passait derrière eux.

 _\- C'est bien parce que Elladora est ici que je vais le préparer avec amour._ répondit-il avec un clin d'œil pour la fillette.

Cette dernière bomba le torse face à la mine triste qu'avait revêtit son père puis tout deux partir d'un grand éclat de rire.


	3. Retrouvailles Quais 9 34

En ce matin du 3 Septembre la jeune Elladora Diggle était certaines de trois choses. La première c'était que les vacances d'été était passé avec la rapidité d'un Veracrasse. La deuxième était qu'elle aimait profondément son père mais, c'est là qu'intervenait la troisième chose, c'est que son habitude de prendre toute chose à la légère l'énervait au plus haut point ce matin. En effet le train pour Poudlard partait dans précisément 4h03min et se dernier n'était toujours pas debout alors qu'elle était prêtes depuis au moins 3h. Elle était sur le point de lâcher quelques Lutin de Cornouailles sur lui afin de le réveiller quand elle l'entendit marcher à l'étage.

 _\- Papa! Dépêche toi je vais finir par être en retard._

 _\- Comment veux tu être en retard alors que ton train ne pars que dans 4h et que je parie que toutes tes affaires son déjà dans le salon._

 _\- C'est pas une raison. Je ne veux pas rater le train dès mon premier jour. S'il te plait dépêche toi._

 _ **10h30, Voie 9 3/4**_

 _\- Dedalus? Dedalus Diggle, mais c'est bien toi!_

 _\- Arthur! Quel plaisir. Molly, toujours aussi radieuse. Ella, approche ma chérie. Tu te souviens de Arthur et Molly? Ils venaient souvent à la maison quand tu étais petite. C'est un de leur fils qui t'avais offert le livre sur les dragons que tu ne quitte jamais._

La jeune fille rougit légèrement à la mention du fait qu'elle conservait précieusement ce livre, mais se dirigea tout de même vers le couple qui la regardait en souriant afin de leur dire bonjour. Avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de tendre la main Molly l'avait attirée dans une étreinte toute maternelle dont elle avait le secret.

 _\- Par la barbe de Merlin ce que tu as grandit. Tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme Elladora._

Alors que Arthur la prenait également dans ses bras mais avec tout de même un peu plus de retenue Molly se mit à crier.

 _\- Les garçons venez dire bonjour tout de suite._

Aussitôt cinq tête rousse apparurent à leurs côté tandis qu' elle remarquait à peine la petite fille qui se cachait derrière sa mère.

 _\- Les garçons vous vous souvenez de Dedalus Diggle et de sa fille Elladora?_

Le plus jeune des cinq secoua négativement la tête tout en baissant les yeux.

 _\- C'est normal Ronald chéri, tu n'avais que 3 ans la dernière fois que tu les as vu tu étais trop jeune._

L'un des rouquins s'avança vers Dedalus tout en lui tendant la main.

 _\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Mr Diggle._

 _\- Plaisir partagé Percy._

Puis tout en tendant la main à Ella lui déclara.

 _\- Un plaisir de te revoir également Elladora._

La fillette se contenta de répondre à la poignée de main tout en hochant la tête ne sachant quoi répondre à ce garçon bien trop formel pour son âge. Puis vinrent les jumeaux.

 _\- Bonjour Dedalus, comment vas la boutique?_

 _\- Fred, George, tant que je vous ai comme clients la boutique ira à merveille._

Puis se tournant vers elle pour la prendre dans leurs bras lui dirent.

 _\- Alors prête pour la rentrée Ella?_

 _\- Et comment._ Tout en répondant avec joie à l'étreinte des jeunes hommes.

Puis vint le tour du plus vieux.

 _\- Dedalus._

 _\- Charlie, tu as bien grandit dit donc._

Le garçon sourit tout en se grattant légèrement la tête avant de se tourner vers la fillette.

 _\- Salut Ella. Alors, toujours aussi passionnée de créatures en tout genre?_

Elle n'arriva qu'a hocher la tête tandis qu'il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce fut à ce moment que la locomotive du Poudlard Express se fit entendre. Aussitôt Molly s'agita appela ses garçons pour leurs dire au revoir avant de les pousser dans le train. Dedalus regarda sa fille, non sans une certaine pointe de fierté et la pris dans ses bras.

 _\- Si jamais tu as le moindre soucis, n'hésite surtout pas à aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore, c'est un viel ami et il fera son maximum pour te venir en aide, d'accord?_

 _\- C'est promis papa. Tu vas me manquer._

 _\- Toi aussi mon petit boursoufflet mais je te promet de t'écrire tout les jours d'accord?_

\- _D'accord_.

 _\- Dépêche Ella tu vas rater le train._

Elle se retourna et vit les jumeaux qui l'attendais devant le train avec ses bagages. Après un dernier baiser à son père elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Une fois à bord de ce dernier elle suivit Fred et Georges qui se dirigeaient vers un wagon où les attendaient déjà Charlie et Percy. Les jumeaux s'assirent de part et d'autre de la fillette et tous se penchèrent pour faire signe au revoir par la fenêtre tandis que le train se mettait en branle.

Se souvenant tout à coup que son père avait glissé un sachet dans son sac avant de quitter la maison, Elladora fouilla dans ce dernier afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne put retenir un sourire quand elle avisa qu'il s'agissait de Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste et plus encore quand elle remarqua la quantité astronomique qu'il lui en avait fournit. Il y avait de quoi tenir pendant toute sa scolarité. Elle leva un regard de connivence sur les jumeaux à ses côté tout en leurs faisant discrètement signe de regardé à l'intérieur du petit sachet magiquement agrandit.

Les deux garçons levèrent vers elle un visage souriant mais furent tous bien vite distrait par la dame au chariot qui venait d'arriver à leur compartiment. Chacun mit un peu de son argent afin de prendre le maximum de bonbon et partagèrent le tout entre eux cinq tout en discutant joyeusement de l'année à venir et en rattrapant le temps perdu.

Une fois arrivé à pré-au-lard Charlie et Percy s'éloignèrent tandis que Elladora, Fred et George se retrouvaient face à un homme immense qui les regardait en souriant tendrement.

 _\- Bonjour, je suis Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard._

George fut le premier à répondre.

 _\- Moi c'est George et lui Fred les petit frère de Charlie et Percy et elle c'est Elladora Diggle._

 _\- Diggle? La fille de Dedalus?_

La fillette leva timidement les yeux vers les demi-géant tout en se rapprochant des jumeaux.

 _\- En effet monsieur, Dedalus est mon père._

 _\- Oh faut m'appeler Hagrid pas monsieur. Comment vas ton père je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques mois?_

 _\- Très bien mon.. Hagrid, merci._

 _\- Tu lui passera le bonjour de ma part._

Le géant regarda autour de lui puis en haussant légèrement la voix ,déclara.

 _\- Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait. Suivez moi et surtout faites bien attention où vous mettez les pieds, c'est un peu glissant._

Elladora s'accrocha à la robe de Fred quand elle failli glissé et ce dernier lui attrapa le bras en souriant tandis que Georges marchait devant tout en discutant avec un certain Lee qu'ils avaient croisé un peu plus tôt dans le train. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche Hagrid s'arreta et tout en souriant leur déclara.

 _\- Voici Poudlard, pour vous y rendre vous utiliserez ses barques. Attention, pas plus de quatre personnes par barques sinon vous risqueriez de finir à l'eau et croyez moi, même sans parler de la température vous n'avez aucune envie de finir dans ce lac._

George et Lee entrèrent en premier dans la barque, suivit de Elladora et Fred. A peine furent-ils installer que la barque se mit à bouger toute seule en direction de l'immense château qui leurs faisait face. Leur maison pour les sept années à venir.

Quand ils entrèrent finalement dans le hall de l'école ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux de façons émerveillé. Le fait d'avoir grandit dans le monde des sorciers n'enlevait en rien la magie du moment et encore moins à l'immensité du lieu. Une femme vétu d'une longue robe verte, aux cheveux noir relevé en un chignon austère les regardaient d'un air sévère derrière ses petites lunettes, debout dans le grand escalier qui faisait face à la porte par laquelle ils venaient de passer. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire sur l'assemblé et une fois qu'elle fut assuré que tout le monde était présent elle déclara.

 _\- Bonsoir jeune gens et bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant cela nous allons procéder à la cérémonie de répartition. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas Poudlard comporte quatre maison du nom de Gryffodonr, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et pour finir Serpentard. Chaque maison requiert des qualité bien spécial. C'est pourquoi, une fois réparti dans vos maison cette dernière deviendra votre deuxième famille. vous y suivrez les cours ensemble, vous y dormirez ensemble et vous y passerez votre temps libre dans la salle commune de votre maison. Vous devez également savoir que chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bon résultat vous gagnerez des points pour votre maison mais à l'inverse, si jamais vous enfreignez les règles de l'école, vous ferez perdre des points à votre maison. En fin d'année la maison ayant remporté le plus de points aura le grand honneur de gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. j'espère que chacun d'entre vous aura à cœur de faire honneur à sa maison pendant les 7 années qu'il aura à passer ici. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons entrés dans la Grande Salle afin de procéder à la cérémonie de répartition devant les reste des élèves._

Tout en disant cela, le professeur McGonagall descendit le grand escalier et se dirigea vers une immense double porte qui, à peine ouverte, laissèrent passer des conversations joyeuse. Alors que chacun suivait le professeur bien en rang George donna un petit coup de coude à Elladora tout en tapant sur l'épaule de son frère devant lui et montra une direction sur leur droite.

 _\- Regardez c'est Charlie et Percy!_

En effet Charlie était assis au milieu d'autre élèves et leurs sourit et leurs fit un signe de la main en les voyant passé tandis que Percy assis un peu plus loin que son frère se contenta d'un léger signe de la tête, très droit et digne. Ce fut à ce moment que le professeur s'arrêta, stoppant d'un coup la file d'élève qui la suivait. Elle monta les quelques marche qui se trouvait devant eux et s'installa à côté d'un tabouret ou reposait un vieux chapeau usé et rapiécé. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence total un pliure du chapeau se mit à bouger et ce dernier se mit à chante.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau à toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrai roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant!_

A peine eut-il terminé de chanter que des applaudissement résonnèrent de tout côté. Après quelques minutes de liesse le professeur McGonagall s'avança quelque peu, un grand parchemin de la main.

 _\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et mettre le chapeau sur votre tête. Diggory, Cédric!_

Un jeune homme au cheveux blond et au sourire franc s'avança, pris place sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau.

 _\- POUFSOUFFLE!_ s'écria ce dernier.

Cédric descendit et se dirigea vers la table d'où s'élevait des acclamations et des applaudissement.

 _\- Weasley, Fred!_

Avec un clin d'oeil à l'attention du petit groupe Fred se dirigea jusque au tabouret.

 _\- Un Weasley, pour toi ce sera GRYFFONDOR!_

Charlie et Percy se levèrent pour acclamer leur petit frère avec le reste de leur table tandis que Fred les rejoignait rapidement, visiblement ravie.

 _\- Chang, Cho!_

Une petite asiatique apparemment très angoissée monta les quelques marches et s'assit sous le chapeau.

 _\- SERDAIGLE!_

La fillette poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de partir rejoindre sa table en souriant.

 _\- Diggles, Elladora!_

Lee et George l'encouragèrent tandis qu'elle s'approchait du Choixpeau en souriant timidement.

 _\- Tu ne manques pas de courage, Gryffondor serait un bon choix mais pas le meilleur à mon avis. Non pour toi il vaux mieux SERDAIGLE!_

Légèrement déçu de ne pas être avec ses amis Ella répondit tout de même à leurs sourires tout en se dirigeant vers la table où Cho était partie s'asseoir. George et Lee furent ensuite appelé mais s'en grande surprise il finirent à Gryffondor. Une autre fille du nom de Marietta Edgecombe fut envoyée à Serdaigle et vint se joindre à Elladora et Cho qui discutait ensemble. Une fois que tous furent passé, le choixpeau fut enlevé le professeur Dumbledore s'avança afin de souhaiter une bonne année à chacun des élèves et déclara le banquet ouvert. Aussitôt eut-il finit de parler que les tables se remplirent de centaines de mets à l'arôme délicieux.

Une fois le repas terminer ils furent accompagné à leurs dortoirs par leurs préfets puis répartit dans leurs chambre. merlin en soit loué Elladora se retrouva en compagnie de Cho et de Marietta. Ella partit ouvrir le cage de Morrighan, heureuse de pouvoir la retrouver, tout en discutant avec ses camarades. Finalement le sommeil fut plus fort que les fillettes qui finirent par s'endormirent tout en parlant.


	4. Gryffondor vs Serpentard

Le froid s'installe tranquillement sur la campagne écossaise tandis que le premier match de Quidditch de l'année approche. Comme chaque année celui-ci opposera Gryffondor à Serpentard. Le sujet est sur toutes les lèvres et ce matin ne fait pas exception. Elladora avait hâte de voir le match, comme tout à chacun, surtout depuis qu'elle avait vu que ce que lui avait raconté Fred et George sur les capacités de Charlie était totalement fondé. Elle ne doutait d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde que Gryffondor remporterait ce premier match haut la main. Pourtant ce matin la seule chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout c'était réussir à se concentrer sur ses révisions pour le test de potion qui avait lieux dans moins d'une heure. Cho et Marietta discutait si fort qu'elle décida de partir étudier ailleurs.

Une fois ses affaires récupérés, et ne sachant trop où aller elle décida de se rendre au cachot. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas hors de la salle qu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelé. Excédé mais polie la petite brune se retourna pour voir qui était à l'origine de cet appel. Elle rougit légèrement en voyant Charlie avancé vers elle en souriant.

 _\- Dit donc tu es bien pressée ce matin. Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler dans la grande salle?_

 _\- Désolé. Le test avec Rogue à lieux ce matin et je n'arrivait pas à réviser à table du coup, j'ai décidé d'aller au calme pour relire une dernière fois mon cours._

 _\- Franchement si tu ne réussi pas ce test j'y comprends rien, je t'ai vu réviser toute la semaine. J'ai même entendu Pénélope Deauclaire dire à Percy qu'elle se demandait comment tu faisais pour que ta tête n'explose pas._

 _\- Rogue n'a pas vraiment l'air de porter mon père dans son cœur alors je fais juste de mon mieux pour ne pas être saquée._

 _\- Tu veux un secret? Rogue ne porte personne dans son cœur._

La jeune fille souri franchement cette fois, et Charlie visiblement ravie de son petit effet enchaîna.

 _\- Au fait, tient, c'était pour ça que je t'appelais. Maman m'as envoyé ce colis en me demandant de te le transmettre. Elle n'osait pas te l'envoyer directement de peur que tu le refuse et ne voulais pas le faire passé par Fred et George de peur qu'il ne le perdent._

Elladora, un peu étonnée, pris le paquet que lui tendait le jeune homme et l'ouvrit. Elle y découvrit une écharpe au couleur de Gryffondor, visiblement tricoté à la main par Molly. Elle leva vers lui un regard un peu surpris, ce qui eu pour effet de mettre le jeune homme quelque peu mal à l'aise. C'était d'ailleurs assez comique de voir un grand gaillard comme lui se gratter la tête en répondant.

 _\- Elle c'est dit que tu souhaiterais peut être m'encourager pour le match mais que vu que tu étais à Serdaigle tu n'aurais pas la bonne couleur d'écharpe. Bien entendu tu n'es pas obligé de la porter si tu préfère la tienne. Tu n'es même pas obligé de venir m'encourager non plus d'ailleurs._

Elle ne pus s'empêcher de rire en le voyant ainsi, à tenter de justifier les actions de sa mère. Mais elle décida rapidement de le rassurer.

 _\- C'est très gentil de sa part, je la porterais avec plaisir et c'est évident que je serais là pour t'encourager. J'enverrais un hibou à ta mère ce soir pour la remercier._

Charlie se détendit un peu et tout en portant son regard sur le livre de potion lui déclara.

 _\- Je te laisse allée réviser tant qu'il te reste un peu de temps._

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait elle entendit Charlie lui dire merci de venir l'encourager pour le match ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire monter le rouge aux joues. Elle accéléra donc le pas pour se rendre jusqu'au cachots. Une fois arrivée devant la salle elle avisa que cette dernière était ouverte et que le professeur Rogue était déjà installé à son bureau. Elle frappa timidement à la porte.

 _\- Miss Diggle! Vous êtes en avance._

 _\- Oui professeur. A vrai dire je souhaitait revoir une dernière fois mon cours au calme mais la grande salle était trop bruyante alors je me suis dit que je serais mieux ici._

 _\- Entrée je vous en pris. Je suis ravie de voir que vous accordé plus d'importance au noble art des potions que votre père à son époque._

La jeune fille ne sachant quoi répondre bredouilla un timide

 _\- Merci professeur._

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le parchemin qui se trouvais sous ses yeux sans même prendre la peine de répondre. Elle partit donc s'installer à s place habituel et tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Au bout de vingt minutes, alors qu'elle était plongée dans sa lecture elle entendit la voix de Rogue tout près d'elle.

 _\- Vous avez bien compris toute l'utilité de cette potion Miss Diggle?_

Relevant la tête, Ella se retrouva face au regard dur de Rogue. Après avoir difficilement déglutit elle lui répondit.

 _\- Je pense que oui professeur. Même si je trouve son utilisation quelque peu douteuse._

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris et demanda.

 _\- Douteuse? Pourquoi ça?_

Ella, totalement passionnée par le sujet, en oublia sa gène et répondit à Rogue comme si elle c'était trouvée face à Fred ou à George.

 _\- Même si je comprends son utilisation pour certains cas médicaux, comme par exemple quelqu'un qui aurait vu les horreurs de la guerre je ne comprend pas que l'utilisation de cette potion ne soit pas plus réglementée. N'importe qui peu l'utilisé n'importe quand et sur qui il veux. Cela peut avoir de grave conséquence._

 _\- Vous avez l'esprit vif Miss Diggle. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas à Serpentard, vous feriez des merveilles._

Sur ces mots Rogue repartit à son bureau tandis que les élèves entrait dans la salle de classe. Aussitôt le jumeau vinrent se place de part et d'autre de la jeune fille et lui demandant.

 _\- Qu'est ce que te voulais Rogue? Il critiquais encore ton père?_

 _\- Non... non il... il me complimentait en fait._

Les jumeaux la fixèrent surpris puis se regardant déclarèrent.

 _\- Peut être qu'il est tombé sur la tête. Ont à peut être finalement une chance de réussir le test du jours._

 _\- Vous vous mettrez par groupe de deux. Je veux des binômes mixte. C'est à dire un Serdaigle et un Gryffondor. Non Mrs Weasley et Jordan vous ne vous mettez pas avec Miss Diggle, elle sera avec Miss Johnson. Tout les ingrédient son sur mon bureau, j'espère que vous avez bien retenue la recette car vous n'avez pas le droit à votre livre. Je sais que c'est triste Mr Davis mais le jour de l'examen vous n'aurez pas non plus votre livre et cette potion est à l'examen de fin d'année je vous conseil donc fortement de la retenir le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant vous avez une heure._

Angelina, qui avait rejoins Elladora pendant le petit discours de Rogue, se tourna vers elle et lui dit.

 _\- Il nous faut de l'ingrédient standard et des baies de gui, c'est ça?_

 _\- Oui, et aussi de l'eau du fleuve Léthé ainsi que de brins de Valériane._

Après un hochement de tête réciproque toute deux se levèrent afin de prendre les ingrédient nécessaire. Puis revinrent à leur chaudron. Angelina pris une fiole et tout en s'approchant du chaudron récita.

 _\- 2 Gouttes d'eau du fleuve Léthé._

 _\- Faire chauffer à feu doux 20 sec._

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent avec un sourire complice, ravie d'être tombé sur quelqu'un qui semblait connaitre un minimum sa leçon. Angelina enchaîna donc en se saisissant de la valériane que lui tendait Elladora.

 _\- Ajouter deux brin de valériane dans le chaudron._

 _\- Remuez trois fois, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre._

 _\- Agitez votre baguette._

 _\- Laisser bouillonner la potion pendant 51 minutes._

Aussitôt eurent elles reposées leurs baguette que Fred, qui se trouvait devant elles, se retourna et que George, qui se trouvait derrière, se pencha en avant pour leur demander.

 _\- Les filles, vous venez voir l'entrainement ce soir?_

 _\- Messieurs Weasley il ne me semble pas vous avoirs autorisé à regarder ce qu'il ce passent sur la table de vos camarades._

Les filles se contentèrent de hocher la tête tandis que chacun de jumeau reporta son attention sur son chaudron. Angelina se rapprocha de sa camarade et tout en jetant un regard furtif de l'autre côté de la salle lui murmura.

 _\- Dis, tu sais si il fréquente quelqu'un Roger?_

Ella regarda dans la direction du jeune homme puis, sur le même ton de confidence que son amie lui répondit.

 _\- Je ne crois pas, où alors il est gay._

 _\- Comment ça?_

 _\- Eh bien dans la salle commune il ne parle pas à beaucoup de fille, il reste toujours avec les autres garçon._

En voyant le visage de son amie se décomposer peu à peu elle eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire et lui dit donc , avec un immense sourire.

 _\- Je rigole, il n'est pas gay. Bon certes il ne parles pas beaucoup aux filles mais c'est parce qu'il ne parle que de Quidditch et semble plutôt réticent à aborder le sujet avec la gente féminine. Il semble croire que c'est impossible que l'une de nous puisse tenir une conversation cohérente sur le Quidditch._

La petite métisse fit une moue boudeuse avant de répondre.

 _\- Ah ouai? Que dirais tu qu'on lui clou un peu le bec?_

 _\- Comment ça?_

 _\- Après le cours j'irais l'inviter à m'accompagner à l'entrainement en faisant croire que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'expliquer comment marche le Quidditch et une fois sur place nous lui feront l'étalage de nos connaissance. Tu marches?_

Ella serra la main que la jeune fille lui tendait et tout en souriant lui répondit.

 _\- Je marche._

 _\- Oh ça va être bon la potion._

 _\- Ok, donc ensuite il nous faut 2 mesures d'ingrédient standard dans le mortier_

 _\- Suivit de quatre baies de gui, également dans le mortier._

 _\- Écraser le tout avec le pilon afin d'obtenir une poudre moyenne à fine._

 _\- Puis ajoutez 2 pincées du mélange écrasé dans le chaudron._

 _\- Remuez 5 fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre._

 _\- Et pour finir agiter votre baguette._

 _\- On dirait qu'on à fini._

Le professeur Rogue qui circulait déjà entre les tables s'approcha du chaudron des jeunes filles et observa la couleur, la texture et l'odeur de la potion avant de déclarer.

 _\- Miss Johnson, Miss Diggle, bravo à vous deux 20 point pour chacune d'entre vous._

Après que Rogue est finit son tour, chaque binôme nettoya et rangea son plan de travaille avant de sortir. A peine les filles eurent-elle passées la porte que les jumeau passèrent leurs bras autour des épaules de l'une d'elle en déclarant.

 _\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir récité la recette point par point les filles._

 _\- Oui merci, ça nous as beaucoup aidé. Et même si ça ne nous à pas fait gagner de point_

 _\- Au moins on en a pas perdu._

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent puis Ella s'excusa et partie rejoindre Cho et Marietta qui l'attendait un peu plus loin pour le prochain cours tandis que Angelina partit à la poursuite de Roger.

Ce matin la Grande Salle était en effervescence. Où que l'on porte son attention l'on entendais parler que d'une seule chose. Le match qui opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard dans quelques heures. Marietta n'arrêtait pas de vanter les mérites de Terence Higgs, l'attrapeur des Serpentard, selon elle il était aussi rapide que le vif d'or qu'il devait attraper. Elladora en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor où de nombreuse jeune fille passait vers Charlie afin de l'encourager. Ce dernier les remerciait avec un sourire polis à chaque fois. Fred et George, de leurs côté remarquèrent le regard de la jeune fille et se mirent à parler tout bas en la regardant.

Le stade était plein à craquer, tout le monde chantait ou discutait. Marietta était allé rejoindre des amis à elle du côté des Serpentard tandis que Cho avait accompagnée Elladora auprès de ses amis de Gryffondor. Une Poufsouffle c'était également joint-à eux. C'était une métamorphomage du nom de Nymphadora qui, pour l'occasion, arborait des cheveux rouge d'un côté et jaune de l'autre. Roger c'était également joint-à eux. Pour dire vrai, depuis qu'Angelina l'avait invité à l'accompagner à l'entrainement quelques jours plus tôt il passait une grande partit de son temps libres avec la jeune fille. Fred et George profitèrent que Cho discute avec Alicia pour venir se placer de chaque côté de Elladora et tout en regardant loin devant eux et dirent.

 _\- Je vois que tu portes l'écharpe que maman t'a fait._

 _\- Une raison particulière qui te pousse à encourager Gryffondor en particulier?_

La jeune fille un peu surprise regarda tour à tour les garçons avant de répondre.

 _\- J'ai des amis dans cette équipe et ce n'est pas ma maison qui joue contre eux, donc par logique oui, j'ai une raison d'encourager Gryffondor._

 _\- Ella, Ella, Ella._

 _\- Cela n'a donc rien à voir avec le livre sur les dragons?_

 _\- Ou plutôt avec la personne qui ta offert ce livre!_

La jeune fille devint presque aussi rouge que l'écharpe qu'elle portait autour du cou mais avant d'avoir pu répondre quoique ce soit la voix de Lee Jordan résonna haut et fort dans tout les gradins. En effet le jeune homme avait été récupéré au pied levé pour commenter le match vu que le troisième année de Serpentard qui devais s'en charger se trouvait en ce moment même chez Mme Pomfresh à vomir tripes et boyaux pour une raison totalement inconnue vu qu'il se portait comme un charme au petit déjeuner.

 _\- Bonjour et bienvenue à ce premier match de Quidditch de la saison qui vas voir s'affronter Serpentard et Gryffondor._

A l'évocation de chacune des maisons des cris de joie retentir dans la foule et au passage des joueurs devant les gradins de nombreuse bannières au couleurs des deux équipe furent agitées.

 _\- Les joueurs se mettent en position tandis que Mme Bibine s'avance sur le terrain pour le coup d'envoie. Les Cognards sont lancé, suivit de près par le Vif d'Or qui, je vous le rappel vos 150 points. Le premier Attrapeur qui saisit le Vif d'Or met fin au match. Le Souafle est libéré. Que le match commence!_

Les cris de la foule redoublèrent tandis que les six Poursuiveurs présent sur le terrain se précipitèrent afin de l'attraper.

 _\- Le match vient à peine de commencer que Serpentard attaque déjà en manquant de faire tomber l'un des Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor à coup de Cognard mais manque de chance pour eux les deux autre sont déjà près de leurs but. Miles Bletchey hésite, se lance et ça passe! 10 point pour Gryffondor!_

Les supporters de Serpentard se mettent à huer les joueur Rouge et Or tandis que le professeur McGonagall applaudit tout en criant à son équipe de continuer comme ça pendant queCharlie fait le tour du terrain au dessus des autres joueurs, à l'affût de l'éclat doré.

 _\- Marcus Flint est en possession du Souafle. Il slalome entre les joueurs de Gryffondor avec une facilité déconcertante, il s'approche rapidement des buts, le premier Cognard le rate. Oh le deuxième le touche, mais ce n'est visiblement pas suffisant, il ne lâche pas le Souafle et continue à foncer sur les but de Gryffondor, il se prépare, il lance mais Olivier Dubois et beaucoup plus rapide et il intercepte le Souafle dans un très beau geste qui permet à son équipe de garder son avance._

 _ **45 min plus tard.**_

 _\- Je vous rappel que Serpentard mène de 80 à 70 mais les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor semble prêts à égaliser. Oh attendez Charlie Weasley semble avoir repéré le Vif d'Or, il est suivi de prêts par Terence Higgs. Les deux Attrapeurs sont au coude à coude. Ils plongent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ah non j'ai rien dit, ils remontent, très vite même. Un Cognard frôle Weasley tandis que l'autre est évité de justesse pas Higgs. Weasley tend la main, Higgs le copie comme son ombre mais c'est Weasley qui l'attrape! Gryffondor gagne ce premier match de la saison à 220 points contre 80!_


	5. Vacances de Noël

Les vacances de Noël approchait à grand pas, plus que quelques jours Elladora déjeunais tranquillement avec Cho et Marietta en discutant de leurs projets projets pour Noël quand le courrier arriva. Gloop, le hibou Petit Duc de la famille Diggle vint se poser devant elle. La fillette pris la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec et le laissa picorer dans son assiette pendant qu'elle ouvrait cette dernière.

 _"Coucou mon petit Boursoufflet,_

 _Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'en sort si bien en Métamorphose et en Potion, même si je reste sans voix face aux commentaires du professeur Rogue. De souvenir Severus n'a jamais été bien aimable avec qui que ce soit. Pour ce qui est de l'Histoire de la Magie et plus particulièrement du professeur Binns, je comprend bien que tu t'y ennuie même si le sujet est passionnant. Si ça peut te rassurer, déjà à mon époque, même les élèves les plus assidus finissaient par s'endormir dans son cour._

 _J'ai deux nouvelles. Une bonne et une un peu moins bonne. Je commence par la meilleurs de deux, qui ne manquera pas de te réjouir. J'ai donc l'immense joie de t'annoncer que ton charmant petit Niffleur et en fait une femelle puisqu'elle m'a apporté huit adorable bébé. Tu trouveras d'ailleurs une photo d'eux dans l'enveloppe._

 _Maintenant pour la mauvaise nouvelle, je suis vraiment désolé mon petit Boursoufflet mais nous avons tellement de commande pour Noël au magasin que je vais devoir y passer la majeur partie des vacance tu devras donc rester toutes seule à la maison. Je me suis dit que, du coup, tu préférerais peut-être rester avec tes amis à Poudlard. Redis moi ce que tu décides._

 _Je t'embrasse fort mon petit Boursoufflet._

 _Ton Papa"_

Après une dernière caresse à Gloop elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies et partie à la table des Rouge et Or.

 _\- Salut les garçons._

Un visage métisse et trois têtes rousse se tournèrent vers elle.

 _\- Salut toi!_

 _\- Dites moi que vous restez ici pour les vacances de Noël._

Lee fut le premier à répondre.

 _\- Ah non! Pas moi, désolé._

Face à la mine attristé de la demoiselle les jumeaux passèrent chacun un bras sur ses épaules et lui dirent.

 _\- Parce que c'est toi, nous somme prêts à sacriffier nos super vacances en famille juste pour te tenir compagnie._

 _\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas plus fidèle qu'un Weasley._

Alors que le visage de Ella s'éclairait peu à peu d'un splendide sourire, Charlie, qui avait observé le manège de ses deux jeunes frères, leurs demanda le plus naturellement du monde.

 _\- Et donc, votre fidélité n'a bien évidement, absolument rien à voir avec le fait que Maman vient de nous annoncer que si nous décidions de rentrer pour les vacances c'était pour passer Nöel chez tante Muriel?_

Personne n'eu besoin qu'ils répondent à cela en voyant la superbe teinte cramoisi que prenaient leurs oreilles. Percy, qui choisit ce moment pour arriver, avisa ses frères et demanda.

 _\- Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué?_

Les jumeaux, encore vexé de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, lui répondirent d'une seule voix.

 _\- Rien. Il ne c'est rien passé._

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la fillette qui lui faisait face.

 _\- Est ce que tu saurais si Pénélope Deauclaire reste pour les vacances? Ont à un devoirs de Botanique à faire ensemble._

 _\- Je crois que oui mais je peux lui demander confirmation si tu veux._

Percy ignora les regards interrogateur de ses frère et la remercia tout en commençant son petit déjeuner.

Le week-end avant Noël annonçait enfin le début des vacances mais aussi la sortit à Pré-au-Lard pour les troisièmes années et plus. Charlie s'y rendait avec certains membres de l'équipe de Quidditch tandis que Percy avait accepté, à contre-cœur, d'y accompagner Pénélope qui l'avait menacé de le laissé faire le devoir du professeur Chourave seul si jamais il refusait.

Ella et les jumeaux se retrouvaient donc juste les trois pour la journée. Fred regarda son frère qui lui répondit avec un petit sourire en coin avant de tout deux se tourner vers leur amie pour lui dire.

 _\- Suis nous, ont à quelque chose à te montrer._

Alors que les garçons rentraient au château, elle les suivit, mais quand elle les vis prendre la direction des cachots elle ne pus s'empêcher de leurs demander.

 _\- Où est ce qu'on va?_

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas, on vas juste faire comme ceux qui vont à Pré-au-Lard, soit bien manger et s'amuser, mais s'en quitter les murs du château._

Intriguée, elle se tue, attendant de voir où ses amis allait la conduire. Alors qu'ils venaient de passer un long couloir richement éclairé et décoré de nombreux tableaux George poussa une porte et tout en laissant le passage de libre, se plia dans une révérence quelque peu ridicule tout en déclarant.

 _\- Bienvenue dans notre Royaume très chère Miss Diggle._

La jeune fille s'avança, craignant ce qu'elle trouverait derrière cette porte. Après tout il s'agissait tout de même de Fred et George, et Merlin savait qu'ils étaient imprévisible et avaient une capacité à s'attirer des ennuies qui était à toute épreuves. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit une armée d'elfes de maison qui s'affairaient dans une réplique parfaite de la Grande Salle. Elle avança dans la salle, suivit des deux garçons qui souriait largement. Elle les suivit jusqu'à l'une des grande table où ils prirent place, rapidement rejoins par un elfe de maison.

 _\- Maître Fred, Maître George. De quoi avez vous envies aujourd'hui?_

George se rapprocha de la petite créature pour lui murmurer sa réponse à l'oreille sans quitté des yeux la fillette qui continuait à regarder tout autour d'elle de façons émerveiller. Pendant ce temps Fred était affairé à fouiller chaque poche de sa cape à la recherche d'un objet en particulier que lui et son frère souhaitait montrer à leur amie. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que l'elfe revenais déposer un plateau remplis de petits gâteaux et de chocolat chaud fumant il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

 _\- Elladora Diggle. Ce que tu vas voir aujourd'hui ne doit jamais sortir de ses murs. Si nous te montrons ça c'est parce que nous te faisons suffisamment confiance. C'est d'accord?_

Un peu septique mais amusé par le ton inhabituellement sérieux du rouquin elle hocha la tête avec le plus grand sérieux, sur ce il étala devant eux un parchemin entièrement vide. Elle regarda les garçons qui lui faisait face sans comprendre et après un sourire échangé George avança sa baguette au dessus du morceau de papier et prononça.

 _\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise._

Sous les yeux ébahie de Ella, le parchemin se recouvra peu à peu d'encre, à vrai dire elle pouvait à présent reconnaître le plan de Poudlard. Elle remarqua également de petites traces de pas suivit de noms. Elle relava les yeux vers les jumeaux qui souriait toujours.

 _\- C'est vraiment ça que je pense? Mais comment c'est possible? Où est ce que vous avez eu un truc pareil?_

 _\- Oui. Ont en à pas la moindre idée et dans le bureau de Rusard pendant notre dernière colle._

Elle tourna la carte vers elle, et tout en observant les noms qui parcouraient la cartes déclara.

 _\- C'est époustouflant. Qui à créé cette carte? Et comment vous avez fait pour réussir à "l'ouvrir"?_

 _\- Tout ce qu'on sait des créateurs c'est qu'ils étaient quatres, Lunard, Queudver,Patmol et Cornedrue. Surement des anciens élèves._

 _\- Pour ce qui est de l'ouvrir, elle nous à donnée un peu de fil à retordre._

 _\- Au début elle nous as insulter, du coup on lui à répondu._

 _\- A partir de ce moment, les messages qui s'affichait nous donnais des indices._

 _\- Finalement elle nous as aidé à trouver le mots de passe._

Ella avait écouter ses amis sans les interrompre, totalement fasciné par cette histoire. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la journée à explorer le château à l'aide de la carte, découvrant par la même occasion quelques passage secret qui pourrait s'avérer fort utile pour échapper au concierge qui semblait porter une attention toute particulière au jumeaux.

Aux alentours de 17h, quand ils virent apparaître le nom de Charlie sur la carte ils partirent le rejoindre dans la Grande Salle, non sans avoir au préalable récité "Méfait accomplie" au dessus de la carte magique afin que celle-ci soit de nouveau un parchemin vierge des plus banal. Une fois arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Charlie leurs fit signe de le rejoindre tout en leurs souriant. ils leurs raconta ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée avant de leurs tendre à chacun un énorme sachet de chez Honeyduke ainsi que un de chez Zonko.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le petit groupe venais de demander au professeur Bibine si ils pouvaient faire une partie de Quidditch contre des élèves de Poufsouffle, Percy les rejoins en leurs demandant si il pouvaient se joindre à eux. Ce fut Olivier Dubois qui répondit, tellement les frères du jeune homme était étonné par cette demande.

 _\- Avec plaisir, il nous reste une place. Fred et George que diriez vous d'être batteur?_

Les jumeaux se saisirent aussitot des petites battes qui se trouvais dans le coffres devant eux et répondirent.

 _\- Avec plaisir._

 _\- Bien, Elladora, Roger et Percy vous serrez Poursuiveur. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire?_

Roger se fit un plaisir de répondre tandis que la jeune fille, pas très sûre d'elle dit aux jumeaux.

 _\- Franchement j'ai un peu peur quand même. Vous savez bien que je suis pas très douée sur un balai._

Fred se rapprocha d'elle et tout en passant un bras fraternel sur son épaule lui répondit.

 _\- Tu vas te débrouiller comme une chef, comme toujours._

En relevant les yeux elle croisa le regard de Charlie qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'envoler, rapidement rejoint par ses frères. Elle se décida finalement à les rejoindre. Malgré ses appréhension elle se pris rapidement au jeu et marqua même quelque but. Elle eu également la frayeur de sa vie lorsqu'elle vit un Cognar passé à a peine un cheveux de son visage, manquant en tomber de son balai.

Au bout de deux heure il partirent manger avant de se séparer pour le reste de la journée Percy partit en compagnie de Pénélope afin de finir le fameux devoir tandis que Fred et George partirent rejoindre leurs salle commune, prétextant quelques chose de super important à faire Ella, quand à elle partit à la bibliothèque afin de prendre de l'avance sur ses devoir pour la rentrée.

Elle était tellement absorbé par son devoir qu'elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la personne qui vint s'asseoir à ses côté. C'est seulement au bout de quelques minute, quand elle eu la désagréable impression d'être observée qu'elle décida à tourner le visage vers son voisin. Elle recula quelques peu en apercevant le visage remplie de tache de rousseur et les deux grand yeux vert si près d'elle.

 _\- Charlie, tu m'as fait peur! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

 _\- J'étais venus finir un devoir pour le professeur Gobe-Planche quand je t'ai vu, du coup je me suis dit qu'on pourrait le faire ensemble vu que tu aimais bien tout ce qui touche aux créatures magique. Mais quand je me suis assis tu avais l'air tellement absorbée par ton devoir que j'ai décidé d'attendre que tu remarques ma présence._

La fillette baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement avant de dire.

 _\- La prochaine fois dit moi directement que tu es là._

Le jeune homme se mit à rire et fut rapidement rappeler à l'ordre par Mrs Pince.

 _\- Promis._

 _\- Sur quoi est ton devoir?_

 _\- Sur le Vert Gallois._

A l'évocation de son nom elle releva rapidement la tête, remarquant par la même occasion que le rouquin se tenait maintenant à une distance respectable. Ce dernier sortit son tome des Animaux fantastique tandis qu'Ella rangeait à la hâte ses affaires. Ils furent tellement passionné par le sujet qu'il étudiait qu'il ne remarquèrent qu'il était déjà l'heure du dîner que quand Fred et George virent les chercher.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ils virent aussitôt qu'à la place des quatre grandes table habituel se trouvait une seule et même table où se trouvait déjà assis certain professeur ainsi que de nombreux élèves. Ils partirent rejoindre Roger, Percy et Pénélope avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne commence son discourt. A peine eut-il finit ce dernier que la table se rempli aussitôt d'énorme plateaux de dindes, de chipolatas, de sandwich à la dinde, de gâteaux à la confiture, de bûches de noël et bien d'autres mets succulent encore. La petite troupe dîna tout en discutant joyeusement. Une fois le repas terminé chacun repartis dans sa salle commune.

Elladora, accompagnée de Roger et Pénélope s'installèrent dans le canapé qui faisait face à la grande cheminé. Ils furent rejoins par quelques autre élèves avec qui ils partagèrent des chocogrenouilles tout en parlant du match qui opposerait bientôt Serdaigle à Poufsouffle. Sur le coup des une heure du matin tout le monde partit rejoindre son lit.

Le lendemain matin, Elladora fut réveillée par de petit coup de bec. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma rapidement face à la lumière qui éclairait sa chambre mais visiblement, le petit animal en avait décidé autrement. Elle saisit donc le petit corp duveteux et l'éloigna du sien tout en ouvrant les yeux. Gloop ne se débattait plus, il se contentait de la fixé de ses grand yeux, la tête légèrement penchée. Elle reposa le hiboux sur son lit et lui donna un peu de Miam-Hiboux qu'elle gardait toujours sur sa table de chevet. Au bout de quelques minutes le petit volatile repartit vers la fenêtre qu'elle lui ouvrit. Elle restât un instant à regarder les montagnes enneigé qui s'étendais devant elle avant de refermer la fenêtre et de s'habiller chaudement.

Une fois vétu elle remarqua les nombreux paquet qui attendait au pied de son lit. Elle s'en approcha et se saisit de la petite lettre qui se trouvait au sommet de la pile.

 _* Coucou mon petit Boursoufflet,_

 _Le peu de temps que je passe à la maison me parait bien long s'en toi en cette période mais j'espère que de ton côté tu t'amuse et profite bien de tes vacances. Arthur est passé à la boutique et ma dit que ses fils était resté à Poudlard pour les vacances. Je suis au moins rassuré sur le fait que tu ne sois pas toute seule dans cet immense château. D'ailleurs je me suis permis de t'envoyer des cadeaux pour chacun d'eux si tu veux bien les leurs remettre de ma part. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Passe un joyeux Noël mon petit Boursoufflet._

 _Je t'embrasse fort, Ton Papa.*_

Elle regarda la montagne de paquet et pris le premier où était inscrit son nom. Elle déchira le papier et découvrit un petit ouvrage sur les plus grand maître des potions à travers les âges. Après une dizaine de minutes, quand elle eu déballé tous ses cadeaux elle pris ceux destiné aux garçons Weasley et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivée, elle repéra ses amis et les rejoignit à la grande table toujours en place. Elle distribua les cadeaux à chacun d'eux. Percy lui tandis également un gros paquet tout en lui disant.

 _\- Maman à aussi pensée à toi._

La fillette se saisit du paquet et le déballa pour y découvrir un gros pull bleu nuit tricot main avec un énorme E couleur bronze en son centre. Elle rit en remarquant que chacun des garçon portait un pull du genre. Solidaire envers ses amis et ravis de ce cadeau elle l'enfila tandis que les garçons déballait les leurs. Fred et George eurent chacun un énorme paquet de chez Pirouette et Badin. Percy lui, reçu un nécessaire de plumes. Quand à Charlie, il reçu un nécessaire à balai pour le Quidditch.

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter tous ensemble la Grande Salle ils entendirent quelques Serpentard qui les observaient, dirent.

 _\- Je te jure. Mon père était à l'école en même temps que le siens. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait même pas finit ses études et encore moins trouvé de femme. Apparemment il l'a adopté et l'a fait passer pour sa fille depuis._

Ne prêtant pas plus attention que cela aux racontars des Serpents, ils sortirent de la salle pour allez rendre visite au garde chasse afin de lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël.


	6. La fidélité des Weasley

Le mois de Janvier touchait bientôt à sa fin. Serdaigle avait battu Poufsouffle lors du match de Quidditch. L'énorme château était toujours recouvert d'un manteaux de neige et les cours avait repris paisiblement. Le début du mois n'avais pas eu à déplorer d'autre incidents avec les Serpentard, elle avait donc occulter cette pique lancer à son encontre, de son esprit. Préférant de loin se concentrer sur ses cours et ses petites escapades nocturne dans le château en compagnie des jumeaux et de Lee. Bien souvent ils allaient jusqu'aux cuisines, où des elfes de maison s'empressaient de leurs apporté à manger et les garçons en profitaient pour lui demander de l'aide pour leurs devoirs, aide qu'elle leurs apportait avec plaisir.

C'est le dernier jour de ce mois de Janvier que les choses évoluèrent. Elle sortait de son cours de potion en compagnies de Cho et Angelina et se dirigeait vers la grande salle afin d'aller déjeuner quand un groupe de Serpentard la bousculèrent.

 _\- Eh tu pourrais pas faire gaffe où tu vas l'adoptée?_

 _\- Tu devrais pas lui parler, on sais pas d'où elle vient. Ça se trouve c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe._

La jeune fille ramassa ses affaires sans prêter attention aux moqueries dont elle faisait l'objet tandis qu'Angelina et Cho les menacèrent de leurs baguettes, rapidement rejoins par les jumeaux et Lee ainsi que Roger. Les Serpentards, maintenant en infériorité numérique tournèrent le dos et partirent comme si de rien n'était. La fillette se releva et remercia ses amis tout en leurs disant de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter. Ses amis, peu convaincu, quand au fait qu'elle soit si peu touchée par les paroles des Vert et Argent, lui emboîtèrent tout de même le pas et trouvèrent rapidement un sujet de conversation pour lui changer les idées.

 _ ***Pendant ce temps dans la salle des potions.***_

Les élèves venaient de quitter la salle quand des éclats de voix retentir dans le couloir. Le professeur Rogue s'approcha de la porte afin de comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Il reconnu la voix de Bole et de Derick, deux élèves de première année de sa maison. Ses derniers semblait insulter une élève quand à la pureté de son sang. Rogue regarda de qui il s'agissait en reconnu Elladora. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait des chose à son sujet, et pour dire vrai il c'était aussi posé les même questions quand il avait appris que Dedalus avait un enfant. Ce dernier avait annoncé pendant une réunion de l'ordre qu'il était à présent l'heureux papa d'une petite fille. Personne n'avait objecté quand au fait que Dedalus vivait seul depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard deux en plus tôt et qu'en dehors de son cousin éloigné Xenophilius, ce dernier n'avait pas de famille.

A l'époque, n'ayant que peu d'intérêt pour son ancien camarade de classe et ayant des choses bien plus importante à penser, il était rapidement passer à autre chose. Mais aujourd'hui les choses était différente. Aujourd'hui il connaissait l'enfant en question et, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il en venait à l'apprécier. Elle était vive d'esprit et semblait vraiment apprécier l'art des potions. Ce qui lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer, qu'en dehors d'un léger goûts pour la plaisanterie, la petite n'avais vraiment rien en commun avec son père.

 _ ***Retour à la Grande Salle.***_

La fillette écoutait distraitement ses amis tout en se demandant pourquoi les Serpentard racontait de telles choses sur elle. Certes elle n'avait pas connue sa mère et avait grandis avec son père. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour dire des monstruosités pareil. Elle fut rapidement sortie de ses pensée en voyant l'aîné des Weasley se diriger vers elle d'un pas vif.

 _\- C'est qui?_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Qui est-ce qui s'en est pris à toi?_

Souhaitant éviter les regard qui commençait à se porter sur eux, ameuté par la voix forte de Charlie, elle se leva et entraîna ce dernier à sa suite, hors du château. Une fois arriver dehors elle se tourna pour faire face à son ami qui ne semblait pas avoir décoléré.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive?_

 _\- Fred et George m'ont raconté ce qu'il c'est passé._

 _\- Quels idiots, je leurs ai pourtant dit que c'était pas grave._

 _\- Pas grave? Ces gars ton insultée, si on les laisse faire ils vont pas se gêner pour recommencer._

Elle pencha la tête et se mit à sourire tout en le regardant.

 _\- Pourquoi est ce que tu souris?_

 _\- Fred et George avait raison après tout. La fidélité d'un Weasley est vraiment à tout épreuve._

Le rouquin lui faisant face la regarda étrangement avant de dire.

 _\- Ella, je suis sérieux!_

 _\- Moi aussi Charlie. Franchement, je suis la fille de Dedalus Diggle, je suis le sujet de moquerie des enfants sorcier depuis toute petite. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit différent en arrivant ici. Certes je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'insultes mais j'ai appris à ne pas m'en occuper ne t'inquiète pas. Je file, je vais être en retard sinon._

La fillette fit un signe de la main à son ami tout en repartant vers le château en courant. Elle rejoignit Cho et Marrietta au moment où elles sortaient de la Grande Salle et partit avec elles pour leurs cours de sortilège.

Les jours passèrent et les frères Weasley resserrèrent leurs surveillance auprès de leur jeune amie. Même si au début elle en fut flatté, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Certes avoir les garçons prêts d'elle lui faisait plaisir mais c'était aussi un peu étouffant. Elle avait profité d'un cours qui n'était pas en commun avec les Rouge et Or pour filer jusqu'à son dortoir. Certes Fred et George saurait où elle se trouvait mais ils ne pourrait pas la rejoindre ici et elle pourrait enfin réviser tranquillement. Elle étudiat des heures, la nuit était maintenant tombé sur le château quand le professeur Flitwick vint la chercher.

 _\- Miss Diggle? Je sais qu'il est tard mais le professeur Dumbledore demande à vous voir maintenant._

Alors que les regards se tournait vers elle elle se leva afin de suivre le petit professeur. Ils traversèrent les couloirs sans dire un mot. Une fois devant la statue, il dit le mot de passe et elle se dépêcha de monter l'escalier qui apparaissait. Une fois devant la porte elle hésita un instant puis se décida à frapper. Elle fut surprise de voir le professeur Rogue lui ouvrire.

 _\- Miss Diggle, nous vous attendions. Entrez s'il vous plait._

La fillette se glissa entre la porte et son professeur des Potions afin d'entré. une fois dans le bureau la première personnes qu'elle remarque fut son père, assis dans un immense fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau. Elle se précipita dans ses bras.

 _\- Papa! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Il y a un problème?_

L'homme au Haut de Forme violet lui sourit tendrement avant de la faire s'asseoir à ses côté. Se fut finalement le directeur de Poudlard qui lui répondit.

 _\- Miss Diggle, le professeur Rogue m'a rapporté ce qu'il c'est passé après son cours il y à quelques jours. Pourquoi ne pas être venue me trouver?_

La fillette, quelque peu confuse que son professeur ai pu entendre les propos à son encontre, baissa les yeux sur ses petites mains. Le vieil homme repris.

 _\- Elladora, ce n'est pas un reproche que je vous fais, loin de moi cette idée. Nous somme juste inquiet pour vous._

Elle releva les yeux et avec un faible sourire répondit.

 _\- Je me suis dit qu'en ne répondant pas à leurs provocations ils se lasseraient d'eux même._

 _\- Mon petit Boursoufflet, tu aurais du nous en parler directement. C'est totalement inadmissible que tu sois traitée ainsi._

Rogue, qui c'était approché du petit groupe, leva les yeux aux ciel à l'entente de se surnom puis déclara.

 _\- Miss Diggle, pour une fois je me dois d'admettre que votre père à raison._

Dedalus, non sans un sourire de fierté, se tourna vers son ancien camarade afin de le remercier. Dumbledore se tourna également vers le professeur et le remercia également avant de lui demandé de se retirer. Une fois qu'il eu passer la porte le vieil homme se tourna vers l'homme lui faisant face et déclara.

 _\- Je pense qu'il est temps Dedalus._

 _\- Je sais professeur._

L'homme ôta son Haut de Forme et se tourna vers sa fille. Tout en triturant le chapeau il déclara.

 _\- Ella, ma puce, quoi que je puisse te dire maintenant je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, je veux que tu en sois parfaitement consciente._

La fillette acquiesça tandis que la panique commençais à la saisir.

 _\- Il y a un peu plus de onze ans le professeur Dumbledore et une ancienne camarade de classe sont venu chez moi un soir. A l'époque Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était sur le point de prendre le pouvoir. Des groupe de résistance se formait. Ici-même, à Poudlard, l'un de ses groupes c'est créé. Il s'appelait l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même en faisions parti, ainsi que la jeune femme qui est venue chez moi ce soir là. Elle venait d'accoucher, mais malheureusement le père de l'enfant avait été enrôlé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle craignait donc pour la vie de son enfant ainsi que pour celle du père. Elle à donc décidée de le mettre à l'abris. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont venue chez moi. Cet enfant Ella, c'était toi. Ce soir là j'ai promis de t'élever et t'aimer comme ma propre fille. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. Mais je veux que tu saches une choses. C'est que si ta mère l'avait pu, elle serait revenue te chercher. Maintenant je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, mais sache que pour moi tu restera à jamais ma fille._

La fillette resta un long moment s'en rien dire, fixant ses petites mains tandis que quelques larmes dévalais ses joues.

 _\- Ma mère est morte n'est ce pas?_

 _\- Oui, je suis désolé ma puce._

 _\- Et...et mon p.. père?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas qui il est._

 _\- D'accord._

Après quelques minutes de silence elle releva ses yeux rougit vers celui qui l'avait élevée et tandis qu'un sourire prenait place sur son visage lui dit.

 _\- Peut être qu'un jour je saurais qui il est, mais de toute façons ça ne changera rien au fait que je n'ai qu'un père et que c'est toi._

Dedalus, profondément touché par les paroles de la fillette, se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'est à se moment que Dumbledore décida de se rappeler à leurs bon souvenirs en laissant échappé une petite toux discrète.

 _\- Je suis navré que nous ne puissions vous en dire plus pour le moment Miss Diggle, mais quand le moment sera venus nous vous diront tous. Pour le moment il se fait tard et vous avez cours demain, il me semblerait donc judicieux que vous retourniez à votre dortoir. Et si jamais un incident semblable à celui de l'autre matin ce reproduit j'aimerais que vous veniez me trouver immédiatement, d'accord?_

La fillette acquiesça , puis après avoir dit au revoir à son père quitta le bureau du directeur afin de rejoindre son dortoir. Une fois passée la porte, son sourire la quitta et elle traversa les couloirs dans un espèce de brouillard, elle ne prêta même pas attention à Peeves qui tentais de l'ennuyer.

Le lendemain matin elle entra dans la Grande Salle les yeux encore rougit d'avoir pleurée toute la nuit. A peine fut-elle assit que trois têtes rousse apparurent devant-elle. Leurs regards étaient inquiet, Fred fut le premier à prendre la parole.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?_

 _\- Ont à vu que tu as été dans le bureau de Dumbledore!_

Elle releva vers eux son petit visage tout en leurs offrant le sourire le plus convaincant dont elle fut capable.

 _\- Le professeur m'a fait appelé à cause de ce qui c'est passé l'autre matin, rien de bien grave._

Charlie qui la regardait silencieusement se décida à parler, mais son ton était froid.

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu as pleurée?_

 _\- Quoi? Non j'ai pas..._

 _\- Ne ment pas. Je vois bien que tu as pleurée._

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux et joua distraitement avec le contenue de son assiette avant de répondre tout doucement.

 _\- Ce soir. Je vous expliquerait tout ce soir. Venez tous les trois à l'endroit où je vous aide pour faire vos devoir._

Charlie porta un regard interrogateur à ses frère auquel Georges lui répondit avec une tape dans le dos et lui disant.

 _\- T'en fais pas frangin on te montreras._

Les trois garçons s'éloignèrent malgré la réticence du plus vieux, laissant place à Cho et Marietta qui entrait dans la salle. Aussitôt qu'elles virent leurs amie, elles se dirigèrent vers elle. La petite asiatique, qui l'avait entendu pleurée pendant la nuit se pencha vers elle.

 _\- Tu te sens mieux?_

 _\- Oui, ça va aller._

 _\- Tu sais que si tu as besoin je suis là._

 _\- Eh! Moi aussi je suis là. Et si jamais c'est à cause de ce que les Serpentards ont dit l'autre jour n'hésite pas à m'en parler. J'ai quelques amis chez eux qui se feront un plaisir de les calmer._

L'aplomb avec le quel la petite brune avait fait sa déclaration eut le mérite de la faire rire franchement cette fois. Elle décida donc de ne plus penser à cette histoire pour le moment, elle allait uniquement se concentrer sur ses cours et ses amies.

Le soir venu Elladora attendit que Cho et Marietta s'endorme pour se faufiler hors de la chambre. Elle vérifia que personne ne se trouvais dans la salle commune afin de sortir par la porte qui se trouvait derrière la statue de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle se pressa de se rendre aux cuisine, prenant soin d'éviter les préfets qui effectuaient leurs ronde.

Quand elle se glissa par la porte qui menait à la cuisine la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut Charlie qui avait l'air encore plus contrarié que le matin. Puis Fred et George qui s'empifraient de petit gâteaux. Elle alla s'assoire face au jumeaux en prenant grand soin d'éviter le regard du rouquin à ses côtés et leurs raconta ce qui c'était dérouler la veille dans le bureau du directeur.

 _\- Ils ne t'on pas dit qui sont tes parents ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Ni pourquoi ils t'on fait adopter?_

 _\- Non._

Charlie, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux, résistant à l'envie de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les larmes naître dans ses yeux, reporta son regard sur ses frères et leurs dit, la colère perçant dans sa voix.

 _\- Ça ne vous à pas traversé l'esprit qu'ils se sont dit que ça faisait peut-être déjà beaucoup à avalée d'un seul coup?_

Les jumeaux baissèrent le regard puis après quelques minutes de silence relancèrent la conversation en changeant de sujet. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit, tout les quatre à discuter de tout et de rien.


	7. Adieu Pandora

Dans les semaines qui suivirent le rendez vous dans le bureau du directeur, Rogue ne pus s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui c'était dis un fois que la porte ce fut refermée sur lui. Les propos de Dedalus l'avait beaucoup intrigué, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, ses derniers avaient réveillé quelque choses de profondément enfouis en lui. Quelque choses qu'il croyait mort depuis bien longtemps. C'est d'ailleurs surement la raison pour la quelle, lorsqu'il entendait l'un des ses élèves se permettre des commentaires désobligeant envers la jeune miss Diggle, il prenait un tel plaisir à les punir.

Elladora ne comprenait pas pourquoi la rumeurs sur elle avait disparue aussi vite qu'elles avaient commencées, mais pour être tout à fait honnête elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au moins maintenant elle pouvait se consacrer entièrement à ses révisions, ce qui lui convenait totalement vu qu'elle souhaitait être prête pour les examens.

Bien entendu Fred et George ne l'entedaient pas de cette oreille et ne perdaient pas une occasion pour la taquiner et qu'elle meilleurs moment pour cela que les entrainement de Quidditch de Charlie?

Oh! Elle avait bien tenter d'y échapper et se réfugiant à la bibliothèque mais c'était sans compter sur leur maudite carte. Elle avait bien tentée de rester dans la salle commune de sa maison mais c'était Cho et Roger qui c'était chargé de venir la chercher de force. Ce dernier avait visiblement été menacé par Angelina d'assister seul au entrainement si il ne faisait pas venir la demoiselle avec lui. Ella avait donc consentie à l'accompagner mais elle avait beau vouloir se convaincre que c'était pour faire plaisir à son ami elle savait parfaitement au fond d'elle que sa seule véritable motivation était rousse et sur un balai à l'instant même où nous parlons.

De son côté, Charlie devait bien reconnaître qu'il était soulagé de voir Elladora dans les gradins. Au moins il pouvait surveiller que personne ne s'en prenait de nouveau à elle. Personne n'était au courant, mais après avoir obtenu les noms des Serpentard qui l'avait insultée, il avait terminé dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore pour leurs avoir lancé un sort de crache limace. A son étonnement, il n'avait pas été le seul. En effet le jeune Oliviers Dubois qui faisait partit de son équipe de Quidditch était également présent pour avoir utilisé un sort d'Amplificatum. Le vieille homme était donc assis face à eux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire tout en jetant des regards au professeur Rogue qui se tenait stoïque dans un coin de la pièce.

 _\- Jeunes hommes, je vois que la défense de la jeune demoiselle Diggle vous importe beaucoup et je trouve cela très bien la solidarité entre maison, mais je vous en pries ne recommencer pas. Mme Pomfresh était hors d'elle quand on lui a amené six élèves qui vomissaient des limaces sans plus arrêter. Et il a fallu des sorts de lévitations pour faire venir les quatre dernier tant ils avaient grossit. Donc s'il vous plait la prochaine fois je vous serais gré de venir me trouver où tout autre professeur que vous trouverez, compris?_

Les deux Gryffondor acquiescèrent tandis que le professeur Rogue leurs intimait de quitter le bureau afin d'aller dîner. Aucun d'eux ne se fit prier, craignant bien trop que l'humeur du directeur des Serpentard ne change.

Un Cognar frôlant sa tête le fit sortir de ses pensées et vit Ella debout dans les gradins, les mains devant la bouche. Ragaillardi de voir qu'elle se préoccupait de lui il reparti de plus belle à la poursuite du Vif d'Or.

Elle était assis dans les gradins, tentant de rester concentrée sur ses révisions malgré la pluie fine qui s'abattait inlassablement, quand elle leva les yeux vers le terrain elle vis un Cognar foncer droit sur Charlie qui ne semblait pas le remarquer. Sans réfléchir un instant à ce qu'elle faisait elle se leva, faisant tomber ses livres et ses parchemins, et se mit à crier.

 _\- CHARLIE, CHARLIE! LE COGNAR, FAIS ATTENTION! CHARLIE!_

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle plaça ses mains sur sa bouche sans quitter le jeune homme du regard. Elle pouvait sentir le regard des ses amis sur elle mais elle était tétanisée par celui de Charlie qui la fixait. Elle fixa ses yeux vert en priant pour qu'il ne l'ai pas entendue, même si tout le monde jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie avaient du l'entendre. Il lui sourit puis reparti à la poursuite du Vif d'Or qui venait de passer devant lui. C'est à ce moment que Fred et George décidèrent de passer leurs bras autour de ses épaules tout en disant.

 _\- Eh bien Ella?_

 _\- Tu t'inquiète pour notre grand frère?_

 _\- T'en fais pas, il a la tête dur._

La fillette regarda tour à tour ses deux amis en rougissant avant de s'enfuir en courant se réfugier dans sa salle commune. Une fois dans cette dernière elle se rendit compte que dans sa précipitation, elle avais oubliée ses affaires là bas. Elle n'avait pas le courage de retourner au stade les chercher mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester ici sans rien faire. Elle ne savait que faire et se contentait de faire des allez retour entre la porte et l'un des fauteuils. Visiblement son indécision l'avait épuisée car ce fut Cho qui l'à réveilla. Elle c'était assoupie dans le fauteuil et son amie la regardait en souriant, une main sur son épaule.

 _\- Tiens! Tu as laissée ça en partant._

 _Elle se saisit de ses affaires que son amie lui tendait en lui souriant._

 _\- Merci Cho. Je... Je n'osais pas retournée les chercher._

\- Je m'en suis doutée. D'ailleurs si ça peu te consoler Angelina à passe un sacré savon à Fred et George. Et je ne crois pas que Charlie ai entendu quand tu as criée son nom car il n'a pas compris pourquoi tu n'étais plus là à la fin de l'entrainement.

Elladora sembla rassurée par cette information mais préféra tout de même changer de sujet.

 _\- Qu'elle heure est-il?_

 _\- L'heure d'aller dîner._

Tout en disant cela Cho se leva d'un bon en prenant les mains de son amie pour l'entraîner à se suite jusqu'à la grande salle. A peine furent-elles entrées que Roger ce précipita vers elle..

 _\- Vous étiez passées où? On vous à cherché partout._

 _\- Nous avions besoin d'un moment entre filles._

Le jeune homme soupira et partit s'asseoir à la table où le repas les attendais déjà. Cho partit rejoindre Mariette qui leurs faisait des grand signes en poussant les élèves à côté d'elle. Alors qu'Elladora allait lui emboîter le pas elle sentit un main se poser sur son bras, surprise elle se retourna pour trouver face à elle le gardien des Gryffondor.

 _\- Je ne veux pas te déranger longtemps, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien? J'ai pris l'habitude de te voir à tout nos entrainement donc quand je t'ai vu quitter l'entrainement précipitamment tout à l'heure je me suis inquiété._

 _\- Euh... Oui ça va je te remercie. Olivier c'est ça?_

 _\- Oui c'est ça, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas vraiment été présentez même si je pense que tout le monde connais mon nom depuis le premier match de l'année._

 _\- Dit toi qu'au moins tu as marqué l'histoire du Quidditch de Poudlard dès ton entré dans l'équipe._

 _\- C'est une façon de voir les choses. Je te laisse allez dîner. A la prochaine._

 _\- A plus._

Ella partit rejoindre ses amis qui discutaient activement en la regardant.

 _\- C'est le garçon qui à fini à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine après s'être pris un Cognar non?_

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait?_

 _\- Tu le connais?_

Ella rigola et leurs racontas dans les grandes lignes leurs discutions puis ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout en n'importe quoi. Charlie de son côté avait assisté à toute la scène depuis sa place. Autant il avait été soulagée de voir la jeune fille passer les portes autant le sourire qu'elle fit à son Gardien quand il lui parla eu le don de lui porter sur les nerfs. Nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuves par ses deux idiots de frères assis face à lui qui n'arrêtaient pas de murmurer et rigoler ensemble depuis la fin de l'entrainement. Il faudrait qu'il parle un peu avec son gardien pour savoir ce que ce dernier voulait vraiment.

Cho avait dit vrai. Les semaine suivant l'entrainement Fred et George n'avait plus fait allusion à ce qu'il c'était passé, même lorsqu'elle avait assisté à l'entraînement suivant. Le mois de Mars touchait bientôt à sa fin et les premiers rayons de soleil pointait le bout de leurs nez, faisant doucement fondre la neige qui recouvrait le paysage environnant. Dans moins d'une semaine ils seraient en vacances et ce matin Elladora avait reçu une lettre de son père.

 _* Coucou mon petit Boursoufflet,_

 _Je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que tu n'es plus embêter par les élèves de Serpentard. Je dirais même que j'en suis extrêmement soulagé. J'espère que tu vas mieux. Je me doutes bien que les garçons de Molly et Arthur prennent bien soins de toi mais pour être honnête j'ai très hâte que les vacances commencent pour que tu rentres à la maison que je puisse te voir un peu._

 _J'ai également une mauvaise nouvelle. ma cousine Pandora à comme à son habitude elle à testé de nouveau sortilège, mais l'un d'entre eux à mal tourné. Elle est décédé. J'ai donc proposé à Xenophilius de venir avec Luna pendant tes vacances. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, je me suis dit que tu apprécierais d'avoir un peu de compagnie pendant ces 15 jours et comme ça ils pourront se changer un peu les idées aussi._

 _Je ne vais pas te déranger plus. Te connaissant je me doute que tu es certainement très prise par tes révisions. N'oublie pas de t'amuser un peu quand même._

 _Je t'embrasse fort mon petit Boursoufflet._

 _PS: Le colis qui est avec la lettre et pour Fred et George. Vu que c'est bientôt leurs anniversaires j'ai pensé que tu voudrais leurs offrir un petit quelque chose. *_

Cette nouvelle l'attrista beaucoup. En étant plus jeune elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans l'atelier de Pandora en compagnie de sa cousine Luna, à la regardée tester tout type de sortilèges. Elle avait toujours été ce qui c'était le plus approché d'une figure maternel pour elle. Elle regarda rapidement sa montre, et constatant qu'il lui restait suffisamment de temps se précipita jusqu'à la volière tentant de ravaler ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Une fois arrivée elle s'assit sur le bord de pierre qui donnait dans le vide et se mit à rédiger une lettre à l'intention de Xenophilius et Luna. Danann était venue se poser avec délicatesse sur son épaules, frottant sa petite tête duveteuse contre celle de sa maîtresse comme pour la consoler.

Quand elle tendit finalement la lettre à sa chouette cette dernière ne semblait pas d'accord avec le fait de devoir la quitter. Après quelques minutes à tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait encore plus triste si elle n'allait pas déposé cette dernière Danann accepta. La fillette regarda l'animal prendre son envole jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un petit point dans l'horizon. Elle se détourna afin de se rasseoir et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la volière.

 _\- Excuse moi, j'étais sur le point de m'en allez. Je veux pas te déranger._

 _\- Olivier?_

A l'entente de son prénom le jeune homme s'approcha pour finalement s'asseoir à ses côté.

 _\- Oui, j'était venus envoyer une lettre à mes parents. Apparemment nous partons en vacance au fin fond du Kent, dans un village Moldu. J'avais espéré rester ici et m'entraîner. Et tu es arrivée en pleurant et je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Ce sont encore les Serpentard qui s'en prênnent à toi?_

Cette remarque fit tiquer Ella mais elle ne la releva pas pour le moment, elle aurait le temps pour cela une autre fois. Pour le moment elle avait juste besoin de parler, se vider la tête et se changer les idées.

 _\- Non, je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon père ou il m'apprend une mauvaise nouvelle. Vu que tu es au courant pour les Serpentard je pense que tu sais également que je n'ai jamais connue ma mère?_

Olivier se contenta de hocher la tête ne souhaitant pas interrompre la jeune fille.

 _\- Eh bien j'ai tout de même eu une présence féminine dans ma vie, la cousine de mon père, Pandora. Il vient de m'apprendre qu'elle est décédée. Elle était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une mère pour moi._

Alors que ses larmes se remettait à couler à flot elle sentit que l'on déposait quelque chose sur ses épaules puis le bras d'Olivier l'attira contre lui. En la voyant chercher se qui avait bien pu atterrir sur ses épaules le jeune homme lui dit.

 _\- Tu allais attraper froid sans ta cape. Pour ce qui est de la lettre je ne peux pas te dire que je comprend puisque j'ai toujours mes deux parents, mais je peux quand même être là si tu as besoin d'en parler ou même si tu as juste besoin de pleurer. Mon épaule est tout à toi._

Ces derniers mots eurent le méritent de lui rendre le sourire quelques secondes avant que le chagrin ne refassent surface. Une heure plus tard quand elle redescendit finalement elle avait toujours le cœur lourd mais elle ne pleurait plus. Les quatre frères Weasley qui avait été avertie pas leurs mères de ce qui était arrivé ce précipitèrent aussitôt vers elle pour voir comment elle allait. Tous semblait très inquiet, même Percy qui était d'habitude si froid. Ils passèrent le restant de la semaine à être au petit soin pour elle.

Les vacances étaient enfin là. Ella était déjà entrain de petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et attendant ses amis quand Olivier entra à son tour. Il lui adressa un petit signe de la main tout en lui souriant avant de se diriger à sa propre table. Ella repensa à la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans la volière lors de leurs dernière rencontre et décida d'aller le voir.

 _\- Salut_

 _Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit avant de lui répondre._

 _\- Salut, comment te sens tu?_

 _\- Beaucoup merci, et c'est en grande partie grace à toi._

 _\- J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait c'est tout._

 _\- Moi je trouve que c'était gentil quand même. Dit je voulais te demander. Tu m'as dis qu'avec tes parents vous alliez dans le Kent pour les vacances, un village Moldu c'est ça?_

 _\- Oui, pourquoi?_

 _\- Tu te souviens du nom?_

 _\- Habletown ou un truc du genre je crois._

 _\- Harbledown?_

 _\- Oui c'est ça! Tu connais?_

 _\- J'habite à côté. On pourras s'arranger avec nos parents mais vous pourriez venir manger à la maison un soir._

 _\- Ça pourrait être sympa en effet. On se tiens au courant pendant les vacances?_

 _\- Avec plaisir._

 _ ***Poudlard Express***_

Fred, George, Lee et Roger avaient disparu presque instantanément après que Ella ai remis aux jumeaux leurs cadeaux d'anniversaire et Angelina était finalement partie les rejoindre après cinq minutes à en trépigner d'envie. Ella se retrouvait donc seule en compagnie de Charlie. Un silence pensant régnait dans le compartiment ce qui mettait la jeune fille quelque peu mal à l'aise. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'elle se rendait compte à quel points les quelques années de différence qu'il y avait entre eux était importante. Le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte de son malaise et entama la conversation.

 _-Donc Luna viens chez toi pour les vacances?_

 _\- Oui, je ne sais pas trop comment je devrais agir avec elle. Je veux dire j'ai perdu ma mère mais je ne l'ai pas connu. Et si jamais je..._

 _\- Tu t'en sortira très bien. Tu es la gentillesse incarnée._

 _\- Tu crois que si je lui montrait ma femelle Niffleur et ses petits ça pourrait l'intéresser?_

 _-Je me souviens pas énormément d'elle, elle était vraiment petite la dernière fois que je l'ai vu chez toi, mais de mémoire elle aimait beaucoup les animaux donc oui. Mais du coup je vais être jaloux._

 _\- Jaloux? Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que tu as une famille de Niffleur et que je ne l'ai toujours pas vu._

 _\- Techniquement je ne l'ai toujours pas vu non plus en dehors de la photo que je t'ai montrée._

 _\- Bon d'accord, j'avoue. Mais je demande à les voir pendant les grande vacances._

 _\- Marché conclu._

Tout deux partirent d'un grand rire et continuèrent leurs discutions. Ils furent rejoins par les autres pendant le voyage. Une fois arrivé à King's Cross chacun se dit au revoir et partit de son côté.


End file.
